Psion (5e Class)
The Psion "The mind is something I look into on a daily basis, and every day I'm confused as to what I see. But yet, in a way, I understand it." ''-Gekko, a psion of the Order of the Masked'' A human clad in simple robes walks along a forest path. A gang of goblins emerges from the brush, arrows trained on him, their smiles wide at their good fortune of finding such easy prey for the legion’s slave pens. Their smiles turn to shrieks of terror as the traveler grows to giant size and leaps at them, his staff now a deadly cudgel. The militia forms in ranks to prepare for the orcs’ charge. The growling brutes howl their battle cries and surge forward. To their surprise, the human rabble holds its ground and fights with surprising ferocity. Suddenly, mindless fear clings to the orcs’ minds and they, despite facing a far inferior foe, turn and run, never noticing the calm half-elf standing amid the militia and directing its efforts. Baron von Ludwig was always proud of his grand library. Little did he know that each evening, a gnome laden with blank scrolls slipped past his guards each night and dutifully copied his most heavily guarded archives. When the duke’s men arrived to arrest him for dealing with demons, he never guessed that the gnome scribe traveling with them had spent more time in his keep than he had over the past year. These heroes are all psions, followers of a strange and mysterious form of power. Psions shun the world to turn their eyes inward, mastering the full potential of their minds and exploring their psyches before turning to face the world. Psions are incredibly rare, and most prefer to keep the nature of their abilities secret. Using their inner, psychic strength, they can read minds, fade into invisibility, transform their bodies into living iron, and seize control of the physical world and bend it to their will. Creating a Psion When creating a psion character, think about how your character's psionic abilities affected their life. Did they discover their powers on their own, or were they later brought out by their order? Do they miss their life before they discovered their psionics, or do they enjoy the power? Ask your GM how the people of your campaign's world view psions. Quick Build You can make a Psion quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Intelligence, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the outlander or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, leather armor, and an explorer's pack. Class Features As a Psion you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Psion level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Psion level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom Skills: Choose two skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a quarterstaff or (''b) a warhammer (if proficient) * (a'') leather armor or (''b) scale mail (if proficient) * (a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack Table: The Psion Psionics As a student of psionics, you can master and use psionic talents and disciplines, the rules for which appear at the end of this page. Psionics is a special form of magic use, distinct from spellcasting. Psionic Talents A psionic talent is a minor psionic effect you have mastered. At 1st level, you know two psionic talents of your choice. You learn additional talents of your choice at higher levels. The Talents Known column of the Psion table shows the total number of talents you know at each level; when that number goes up for you, choose a new talent. Psionic Disciplines A psionic discipline is a rigid set of mental exercises that allows a psion to manifest psionic power. A psion masters only a few disciplines at a time. At 1st level, you know two psionic disciplines of your choice. The Disciplines Known column of the Psion table shows the total number of disciplines you know at each level; when that number goes up for you, choose a new discipline. In addition, whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one discipline you know with a different one of your choice. Psi You have an internal reservoir of energy that can be devoted to psionic disciplines you know. This energy is represented by psi. Each psionic discipline describes effects you can create with it by spending a certain number of psi. A psionic talent requires no psi. The number of psi you have is based on your psion level, as shown in the Psi column of the Psion table. The number shown for your level is your psi maximum. Your psi total returns to its maximum when you finish a long rest. The number of psi you have can’t go below 0 or over your maximum. Psi Limit Though you have access to a potent amount of psionic energy, it takes training and practice to channel that energy. There is a limit on the number of psi you can spend to activate a psionic discipline. The limit is based on your psion level, as shown in the Psi Limit column of the Psion table. For example, as a 3rd-level psion, you can spend no more than 2 psi on a discipline each time you use it, no matter how much psi you have. Psionic Ability Intelligence is your psionic ability for your psionic disciplines. You use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a psionic discipline or when making an attack roll with one. * Discipline save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * '''Discipline attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Psychic Order Your psionic powers come from an order, which allows you to specialize your abilities. Choose a Psychic Order, from the Order of the Aberration, the Order of the Immortal, the Order of the Masked, the Order of the Nomad, the Order of the Soul Knife, or the Order of the Wu Jen, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Each order specializes in a specific approach to psionics. Your order gives you features when you choose it at 1st level and additional features at 3rd, 6th, 14th, and 18th level. Telepathy At 2nd level, your mind awakens to the ability to communicate via telepathy. You can telepathically speak to any creature you can see within 120 feet of you in this manner. You don’t need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic messages, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language or be telepathic itself. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Potent Psionics Starting at 5th level, you gain the ability to infuse your talents with even more power. You add your Intelligence modifier to any damage roll you make for a psionic talent that does not already add a modifier. Opened Mind By 9th level, your mind has learned the inner workings of itself and the minds of other creatures, as well. As a bonus action, you can expend 3 psi to gain advantage on all Insight, Deception, and Persuasion checks you make in the next minute. This advantage does not apply to checks against a creature if the creature's mind cannot be read. Psychodetection Beginning at 11th level, the power of your psionics enable you to detect creatures from just their minds alone. You have blindsense with a range of 15 feet. This blindsense cannot detect creatures with an Intelligence of 3 or lower. Mindshield At 15th level, the psychic force around your mind protects you from the psionics of others. You gain immunity to psychic-type damage, and your mind cannot be read unless you let others do so. Brainflow Starting at 17th level, when you roll initiative and have no psi remaining, you regain 6 psi. Psychic Lord By 20th level, you have truly mastered the ways of psychic power, infusing it purely into your body, mind, and soul. You gain the following benefits: * Your Intelligence score increases in 2 to a maximum of 22. * You ignore resistance to psychic damage, and treat psychic immunity as resistance. * You add your Intelligence modifier to death saving throws. Order of the Aberration Psions of the Order of the Aberration have in some way learned psychic knowledge from the mysterious mind flayers, whether it be that they were enslaved by them and escaped, befriended one that had escaped its colony alive, or possibly even being a mind flayer themselves. Bonus Languages When you choose this order, at 1st level, you learn both the Deep Speech and Qualith languages. When you read the Qualith language, you form tentacles out of psionic energy to read it. Detect Sentience Additionally, at 1st level, you can sense the presence of any creature within 60 feet of yourself that has an Intelligence of 3 or higher. Additionally, you cannot be surprised by creatures that are detected by this feature, even if you are unconscious. This Ability can be used a numerof times equal to your intelligence modifier (Minimum of 1) before a long rest. Protect Brain At 3rd level, you can defend your mind with tactics used by the mind flayers. When you fail an Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma saving throw, you can choose to succeed, instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before you do so again. Disrupt Mind Starting at 6th level, the powers of your psionic abilities have enhanced themselves. When you deal damage to a creature with a psionic discipline, you can expend 2 psi to force the creature to make an additional Intelligence saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature is stunned until the end of their next turn. This cannot make your discipline exceed your Psi Limit. Psychic Barrier Beginning at 14th level, as an action, you can expend 6 psi to surround yourself with a psionic barrier that disrupts magic. For the next minute, you have advantage on saving throws against magical effects and spells. Enslave By 18th level, you have learned the ultimate mind flayer tactic of enslaving creatures. You can expend 8 psi to cast dominate monster, dominate person ''or ''dominate beast, '' at 8th level. After casting this spell, you must take a long rest before doing so again. '''Order of the Immortal' The Order of the Immortal uses psionic energy to augment and modify the physical form. Followers of this order are known as Immortals. They use psionic energy to modify their bodies, strengthening them against attack and turning themselves into living weapons. Their mastery of the physical form grants them their name, for Immortals are notoriously difficult to kill. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this order, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons. Immortal Durability When you choose this order, at 1st level, your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 again every time you gain a level in the psion class. Additionally, while you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Intelligence modifier. This does not stack with other classes Unarmored Defense features. Psionic Resilience Starting at 3rd level, your psionic energy grants you extraordinary fortitude. At the start of each of your turns, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 0) if you have at least 1 hit point. Uncanny Dodge Beginning at 6th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion At 14th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Immortal Will By 18th level, you can draw on your reserves of psionic power to survive beyond death. At the end of your turn while at 0 hit points, you can spend 5 psi points to immediately regain a number of hit points equal to your psion level + your Constitution modifier. Order of the Masked Hiding behind masks, never showing their faces, Psions of the Order of the Masked are known for being exceptionally mysterious. They value their masks just as many people would value their own faces, with most seeing any harm done to the masks as disgraceful as a slap to the face. You can design your own mask, or, if you choose to, you can roll on the following table thrice for a random mask. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this order, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in disguise kits, and one skill from your choice of Deception, Persuasion, and Performance. Body-Mask Additionally, at 1st level, the mask you wear enables you to change the appearance of your entire body, to look different. You can expend 1 psi to cast disguise self without a spell slot or components. Forced Face At 3rd level, the powers of your disguising abilities have improved, to allow you to place them on others. When you cast disguise self using psi, you can choose for a creature within 5 feet of yourself to be affected, instead. If a creature is unwilling, it can make a Charisma saving throw against the effect. Refract the Self Starting at 6th level, you are able to make others perceive yourself as being many. You can expend 3 psi to cast mirror image without a spell slot or components. Disappear Beginning at 14th level, you can force the world to bend around you, to hide yourself. As a bonus action, you can expend 3 psi to cast invisibility, however when cast in this way you designate a 5-foot square instead of a creature. Any creatures within the square are affected by the spell. Become the Mask By 18th level, your mask has infused enough of your soul that you can fully transfer your soul into it. As a ritual that takes 7 days, in which you never remove your mask even once, and do not consume any food or water, eventually having your soul leap into your mask itself. When the ritual is completed, your soul is no longer linked to your body, but instead is linked to your mask. Your body gains the following benefits. * It does not need to consume food or water. * It cannot be detected by spells that detect living creatures. * It does not age. If your body dies, your mask still remains, allowing you to still communicate telepathically and sense your surroundings. Your mask cannot be destroyed by anything except for silvered weapons. As a 10 minute ritual in which your mask is placed onto the face of an unconscious Small or Medium humanoid, and gemstones worth at least 500 gold pieces are ground into dust, onto the humanoid's body, you possess the new body, similarly to the reincarnate spell. However, there is a drawback to the ascension into a mask. If your mask is broken in half by a silver weapon, while your body is currently dead, it disintegrates and turns to ashes. You cannot be returned to life, except by a true resurrection or wish ''spell, or through divine intervention. This transformation transcends the body; should you be restored to life in that manner, you come back in this same state, and your soul remains in your mask. '''Order of the Nomad' Psions of the Order of the Nomad keep their minds in a strange, rarified state. They seek to accumulate as much knowledge as possible, as they quest to unravel the mysteries of the multiverse and seek the underlying structure of all things. At the same time, they perceive a bizarre, living web of knowledge they call the noosphere. Nomads, as their name indicates, delight in travel, exploration, and discovery. They desire to accumulate as much knowledge as possible, and the pursuit of secrets and hidden lore can become an obsession for them. Expertise When you choose this order, at 1st level, you can choose one skill you have proficiency in from the choices of Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, or Religion. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for checks with that skill. Breadth of Knowledge Additionally, at 1st level, you gain the ability to extend your knowledge. When you finish a long rest, you gain two proficiencies of your choice: two tools, two skills, or one of each. You can replace one or both of these selections with languages. This benefit lasts until you finish a long rest. Memory of One Thousand Steps Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to use psionics to recall your steps. As a reaction when you arehit by an attack, you can teleport to an unoccupied space that you occupied since the start of your last turn, and the attack misses you. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Superior Teleportation Beginning at 6th level, you gain a superior talent for teleportation. When you use a psionic discipline to teleport any distance, you can increase that distance by up to 10 feet. Effortless Journey By 14th level, your mind can mystically move your body. Once on each of your turns, you can forfeit up to 30 feet of your movement to teleport the distance you forfeited. You must teleport to an unoccupied space you can see. Warp At 18th level, your teleportation can let you transport yourself and others to a very far distance. You can expend 7 psi to cast teleport without a spell slot or components. After casting this spell, you must take a long rest before you do so again. Order of the Soul Knife The Order of the Soul Knife sacrifices the breadth of knowledge other psions gain to focus on a specific psionic technique. These psions learn to manifest a deadly weapon of pure psychic energy that they can use to cleave through foes. Soul knives vary widely in their approach to this path. Some follow it out of a desire to achieve martial perfection. Others are ruthless assassins who seek to become the perfect killer. Martial Training When you choose this order, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in medium armor, and gain the Two Weapon Fighting fighting style. Soul Knife Starting at 1st level, you gain the ability to manifest a blade of psychic energy. As a bonus action, you create scintillating knives of energy that project from both of your fists. You can’t hold anything in your hands while manifesting these blades. You can dismiss them as a bonus action. For you, a soul knife is a melee weapon you are proficient with that has the the light and finesse properties. It deals 1d8 psychic damage on a hit. As a bonus action, you can prepare to use the blades to parry; you gain a +2 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn or until you are incapacitated. Improved Critical At 3rd level, your weapon attacks now score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Hone the Blade Starting at 6th level, you can spend psi points to augment your soul knife’s attack rolls and damage. You gain a bonus to attack and damage rolls with your soul knives depending on the number of psi spent, as shown on the table below. This bonus lasts for 1 minute. Consumptive Knife Beginning at 14th level, whenever you slay an enemy creature with a soul knife attack, you immediately regain 2 psi. Phantom Knife By 18th level, you can make an attack that phases through most defenses. As an action, you can make one attack with your soul knife. Treat the target’s AC as 10 against this attack, regardless of the target’s actual AC. Order of the Wu Jen The Order of the Wu Jen features some of the most devoted psions. These psions seek to lock themselves away from the world, denying the limits of the physical world and replacing it with a reality that they create for themselves. Known as wu jens, these psions cast their minds into the world, seize control of its fundamental principles, and rebuild it. In practical terms, wu jens excel at controlling the forces of the natural world. They can hurl objects with their minds, control the four elements, and alter reality to fit their desires Bonus Talent When you choose this order, at 1st level, you gain a single cantrip of your choice, from any class. This count as a psionic talent for you. Hermit's Study Additionally 1st level, you gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, or Survival. Elemental Attunement Starting at 3rd level, when a creature’s resistance reduces the damage dealt by a psionic discipline of yours, you can spend 1 psi to cause that use of the discipline to ignore the creature’s resistance. You can’t spend this point if doing so would increase the discipline’s cost above your psi limit. Arcane Dabbler Beginning at 6th level, you learn three wizard spells of your choice and always have them prepared. The spells must be of 1st through 3rd level. As a bonus action, you can spend psi to create spell slots that you can use to cast these spells, as well as other spells you are capable of casting. The psi-point cost of each spell slot is detailed on the table below. The spell slot remains until you use it or finish a long rest. You must observe your psi limit when spending psi points to create a spell slot. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the chosen wizard spells with a different wizard spell of 1st through 3rd level. Elemental Mastery By 14th level, if you have resistance to a type of damage, you can spend 2 psi as a reaction when you take damage of that type to ignore that damage; you gain immunity to that damage type until the end of your next turn. Master Caster At 18th level, your mastery over the arcane and psionic forces let you cast some arcane spells with no cost. You learn an additional 1st level and 2nd level spell from the wizard class, which count as disciplines for you. You can only cast them at their lowest level, but you do not require a spell slot to do so. Disciplines and Talents The psionic disciplines and talents are on their own page. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Psion class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Psion class, you gain the following proficiencies: simple weapons, light armor Category:Classes